


Rosebird Week 2019

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: A collection of my Rosebird week 2019 oneshots.





	1. Day 1: First Encounter

Right away, Raven notes that the students at Beacon are loud. Every two seconds there seems to be someone yelling greetings to friends or good byes to the family dropping them off. She wouldn’t characterize herself as a very social person, so she’s not exactly all for staying at this place in that moment. Especially when a boy around the same age as her with blonde hair bumps into her whilst running, only to call, "Sorry about that!" over his shoulder, his blue eyes bright and apologetic as he continues towards his destination.

"This is a good start, huh?" her brother whispers to her sarcastically, and she rolls her eyes.

“We knew it was going to be a different environment here.” Raven says back, and Qrow lets out a huff of amusement.

“Fair enough.” he says, “Should we head inside?”

Raven crosses her arms across her chest and nods, following after her brother as he starts walking. Less than a few seconds later, a feminine voice yells, “Watch out!”

The black-haired woman sighs heavily; if this is how Beacon is going to be, she’s not particularly excited about it. Raven’s gaze snaps towards the sound as she halts, and sees a football flying towards her, along with a girl running after it. She calmly takes a step back, red eyes narrowing as she watches the girl catch the ball in mid-air where she had been standing seconds before, and then somersaulting forward. A few people cheer in the distance, but Raven doesn’t give them any attention, instead focusing on the girl dusting off her knees as she stands up. 

She finally glances behind her, meeting Raven’s eyes, and offers an apologetic smile. “Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, right?” Raven would never admit to the way her breath caught in that moment. Then, she sighs in annoyance. She silently observes the girl in front of her for a bit. She’s wearing a loose white t-shirt that hangs off one shoulder with an emblem in the middle- presumably _hers- _a black skirt, and knee-high black socks. Despite the way she’s dressed, she seems to be a very athletic person, if the somewhat toned arms and legs mean anything. Her voice was higher than Raven’s own -but not _annoyingly _so- her grey eyes bright, leading Raven to think that she’s a fairly happy-go-lucky person. Her hair catches Raven’s eyes though; it was black, much like hers with red highlights. 

After she realizes that Raven isn’t going to say anything, the girl laughs, “_Alllllright_. So, you’re the broody type, then?” she smirks, and offers her hand to Raven, “I’m Summer. Summer Rose. It’s nice to meet you...”

Raven stares at the hand extended to her for a moment, and she hears Qrow call out to her, but momentarily ignores him. For some reason, this girl- _Summer, _she corrects herself- intrigues her. Raven’s never been an overly trusting person, but despite that, she finds herself reaching forward and grasping this girl’s hand with a small, almost unnoticeable smirk. “Raven.”

Summer smiles.

Neither of them realize in that moment _just _how important they’ll become to each other in a _very _short time.


	2. Day 2: First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow and Raven get into an argument, and Raven retreats to their dorm out of anger. Summer follows after her, the two share an unexpected moment, and end up closer than before.

“You... are _very _predictable.” Raven glances up at the sudden interruption of the silence, halting mid sit-up to see her teammate of 2 years standing there with her arms crossed.

“Am I?” Raven sighs. 

Truth be told, Raven’s really not that upset about Summer showing up. She’s _happy _actually. She had gotten into a small (admittedly _stupid_) argument with her brother, and she’d gone back to the empty dorm room to work out and let off some steam. “A fight with Qrow isn’t exactly a good reason to skip class, y’know.” Summer muses, a smile pulling at her lips, and an eyebrow raised.

Raven scoffs as she sits up, shifting into a cross-legged position. Summer must have been in class -seeing as she’s wearing her uniform- and seen Qrow’s attitude, _figured__ out _something happened, then went to the dorm where she knew she’d find her. She meets Summer's eyes with a smirk, “Then what’s _your _excuse, Ms. Rose?”

“I’ve no idea what you mean, Ms. Branwen.” Summer says playfully, then she walks over to her teammate, kneeling in front of her, “I’ve never skipped a class in my life.”

“_Bullshit_.” Raven laughs, reaching forward to shove her friend’s shoulder, “Class is going on right now.”

“_Yes, _but technically I’m there.” Summer smirks, “It’s simple, really. You wait for the professor to take the attendance, then slip out once he’s busy.” Raven stares at her for a moment in disbelief, then starts laughing again. Summer is usually the one against disobeying the rules, so it’s shocking to hear that kind of thing come out of her mouth. 

“I never thought I’d hear something like that from you, Ms. Prim and proper.”

Summer joins in on the laughter before whispering, “Good girls are bad girls that have yet to be caught.” The red-eyed girl raises her eyebrows, but doesn’t have time to respond before Summer pushes on her knees, and says, “Don’t let me stop you from your sit-ups.”

Raven raises an eyebrow again, then smirks, “Why? You want to help me?”

Summer blushes subtly, then smiles, “Sure.”

Raven gets back into position to do sit-ups, and Summer shifts closer to kneel just in front of her, her hands grasping at Raven’s ankles to hold them down. As her teammate starts, Summer inquires, “What did you two even fight about this time?”

Raven lets out a little huff, then drawls, “What _didn’t _we fight about?”

“_Raven_.”

“_Summer_.”

“_Stop. _You two are siblings, and you’re on the same team. You can’t keep fighting like this.” 

“He makes it easy to feel the need to punch him in the face.”

Summer sighs. “Yeah, Qrow can be draining at times, but... I don’t think he means any harm. It’s just how he deals with things.”

To this, the Branwen mutters, “You say that as if you’ve dealt with him your whole life.”

“_You’re _not much better.” Summer counters, choosing to ignore Raven’s other statement, “You can’t really pin all the blame on him.”

“And I never did.” Raven replies, “Look, Summer, my brother and I have butted heads ever since we were born. It’s not going to stop anytime soon.” and after another moment, she adds, “Besides, this fight was different.”

Summer frowns, “How so?”

Raven meets her eyes as she sits up this time, then shrugs, “We like the same girl.” and she realizes a bit too late what she’d just admitted to her friend.

Summer’s eyes widen. “You’re...”

“Yes.” Raven replies shortly, “Can we not talk about it?”

“Why not?” 

“Because we both have absolutely _no _chance with her.” Raven says in a growl, and Summer’s shoulders sag.

Summer doesn’t care that Raven likes women, she’d be a hypocrite if she _did. _She just doesn’t want either of her friends to be upset. Raven clearly doesn’t want to talk about it, but now Summer’s curious. Her father always said that her curiosity would be what killed her, and she can’t really deny it. It gets the best of her more often than not, now included, and she can’t stop herself from asking, “Who?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Raven replies almost _instantly_, and Summer can tell from her tone that she’s testing her friend’s patience. 

She ultimately decides that she should probably leave it alone. So, she clears her throat and returns to the task at hand, realizing that she probably should have been counting her friend’s sit-ups. “How many have you done?”

“26.”

“How many are you _going _to do?”

“As many as it takes.” she says, and though her statement is broad, Summer knows what she means. 

Enough to clear her head. Enough to change her train of thought to her exhaustion instead of what she had been dealing with. They’ve only known each other for two years, but Summer understands her. She gets her ‘short and to the point’ way of speaking, understands the meanings behind her different mannerisms. It’s how she can tell that Raven is holding something back. The small line appearing between her eyebrows was subtle, but it meant that she was stressed about something. She didn’t ever get that because of a fight with Qrow. 

Summer concludes that she must be upset about the girl. Through the time they’ve known each other, Raven hasn’t dated or shown interest in _anyone, _so she can only assume that Raven hasn’t ever _had _feelings for anyone before. _Qrow _on the other hand, has had many relationships since they’ve met, and they’ve all been brief- prominently _physical_. If Raven likes the same person, maybe she’s worried that it’s just more of the same- that if Qrow actually gets this girl, he’ll just sleep with her and _leave. _Raven must _really _like her.

Summer will admit she’s a little disappointed._ Why? _Well, that’s simple. Because _she _likes Raven, and Raven has _never _shown any interest in _her _in the past. “Stop it.”

Summer jumps. She meets Raven’s eyes briefly only to be met with a glare. “Stop _what_?” she asks out of confusion.

“Psychoanalyzing me.”

“Wha- I wasn’t-” Summer blushes because of the realization that she had indeed been doing _just _that. She takes a deep breath, “You know what? So what if I _was? _I kind of _have _to if you won’t tell me anything.”

Raven scoffs, “_Nosy.”_

Summer furrows her eyebrows with a little pout, “_Broody_.”

“_Annoying.”_

“_Snide.”_

_“Beautiful.”  
_

Summer’s about to fire another one back when she actually realizes what Raven had said. Her heart starts racing, “You think I’m beautiful?”

There’s a pause.

Then, “I meant it in the _bad _way.” Raven murmurs.

Summer starts to smile, “I don’t think there _is _a bad way.”

“There is.” she argues.

“What is it then?”

“It’s...”

“You can’t even come up with anything, can you?” Summer chuckles, “It seems that Tai was right then. Everyone on this team is incapable of being mean to me.” Summer then notices something else the next time Raven sits up. She’s _blushing. _

_Then, _she realizes something _else. _There’s a _reason _for that incapability on her team’s part. Tai admitted to liking her in the past, though he quickly got over it, and... if she’s not thinking too narcissisticly right now, it’s possible that it’s _her _that Raven likes, and by extension, _Qrow. _Her mouth falls open in shock. She thinks back over the past few weeks, realizes that Qrow had indeed been flirting with her, and a comment from Tai sticks out. 

_“You’re the only one to get Raven to _smile_, huh?”_

She’d waved it off at the time, but _now... _

But what if she’s wrong? If she said something but then it turned out to someone else, she’d die of embarrassment _and _be heartbroken. On the other hand though, all the evidence points towards her being right. Summer only ever saw Raven smile at her expanse- and at people getting hurt, but that didn’t matter right now. She had always been a little... impulsive, and it seems that those urges would get the best of her this time as well. 

The next time she sat up, Summer leaned forward and kissed her. The Branwen gasps against her lips, causing the other girl to immediately pull back, not noticing the way Raven slightly leaned forward with her. Summer’s cheeks are bright red as she stammers, “I-I’m so sorry!”

Raven stares at her with wide eyes for quite a long time, then she smirks. “You’re _clearly _getting better at that.”

“Pardon?” the gray eyed girl asks out of confusion.

“Psychoanalyzing. You’re getting better.”

Her eyebrows furrow, “T-Thank you?”

Raven rolls her eyes with a light chuckle, then she reaches a hand forward to cup Summer’s cheek, pulling her back. This time, it’s _Summer’s _turn to gasp against her lips, but once she realizes what’s happening, she reaches up with both hands to tangle them into Raven’s hair as she kisses back. Raven starts to smile into the contact. After a while, she spreads her legs and snakes her free hand around Summer’s waist, pulling the kneeling girl closer and into the space she’d made. Shortly after, the shorter girl has to pull back to breathe, and she slowly blinks her eyes open only to see red ones already staring back at her. “You alright there?” Raven whispers.

It’s then that she hears the dorm door close. Raven glances at it, but Summer is still in a daze. “Qrow’s the only one in class for once, huh? That’s new.”Tai says with a sly smile, “I got you two coffee.” he adds nonchalantly, as if he’d been expecting to see them like that, and who knows, maybe he _had. _Summer and him were close, and Raven wouldn’t have been surprised if she’d said something to him in the past.

“Thanks.” Raven says, watching him carefully.

“No problem.” he replies as he sets the two cups down on the table. Then, he glances back over at them and chuckles, “I think you broke her.”

This, of course, causes Raven to glance back at the girl in front of her. She smiles. Summer hadn’t looked away from her at all, and she’s been silent the whole time, but that statement brings her out of her daze. Yeah, she’s ‘broken’, if _being in love, _is considered ‘broken’. She gives Raven a dopey smile as she says, “I don’t think I want to be fixed.”

_I love you, _she wants to say, but she’d just sort of confessed to _liking _her, so it would be too soon. Plus, Tai is _right there. _

Oh, how _happy _she would have been if she’d known that she same _exact _thought passed through Raven’s mind at the _exact _same time.


	3. Day 3: Mother Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (AU where Yang and Ruby are their kids; Tai is just the surrogate)

“Mom?”

Raven grabs the punching bag in front of her to steady it after her last punch, then she turns towards the voice of her oldest daughter. She meets bright violet eyes, and quirks an eyebrow. “Is everything okay, Yang?”

“Mhm,” Yang hums with a smile, then comes closer and outstretches her arms towards her mother. Raven lets out a huff of amusement but kneels down nonetheless, lifting her five year old up and onto her shoulders. Yang giggles for a moment, then pats her mom’s head. “What are you doing?”

Raven’s lips pull up at the corners as she points at the punching bag. “You see that bag?” She asks, and watches as Yang nods in the mirror, “It’s used to train or for exercise.”

Yang raises an eyebrow in confusion; her face that even _Raven _of all people finds cute. “You... hit it?”

“Yes,” she chuckles, “It helps when you need to practice your form and balancing your blows.”

“Oh.” Yang murmurs, then she smiles, “Can I try?”

Raven ponders the question for a moment, ultimately deciding that it certainly wouldn’t hurt. Yang always seemed to take out her anger with her fists. If she enjoys using the punching bags, maybe she could use that as an outlet instead of her _wall._ Raven has a feeling that Yang’ll grow up to be much like her in that regard; blowing off steam after the arguments are done. Yang’ll probably be better than her though- better at controlling that anger- since she has Summer as a mother. 

Knowing that Yang wouldn’t be able to reach it if she put her down, Raven kneels in front of the punching bag, and softly says, “Go ahead, sun flower.” She watches as Yang leans forward slightly. Clenching her fist; she stares at it for a moment; then, she punches the bag. Raven’ll admit, she’s a little surprised by the amount of power behind it. She almost loses her balance, and she grunts as she regains her footing. “Wow,” she says in a slightly overexaggerated huff, “You’re strong for a five year old.”

Yang is grinning as Raven sets her down on the ground, and Raven grins back. “Thanks, Mom!”

Raven nods as she tucks a strand of blonde hair behind her daughter’s ear. “How about this,” she proposes, “Next time you’re upset, you come out here and train with me _instead _of punching another hole in your wall?”

Yang looks bashful for a moment, then she nods, “That would be cool.” she replies.

“I’ll even teach you some tricks,” Raven adds; smirking as Yang lights up, “And one day, you can pass them on to Ruby.”

There’s a sudden knock on the door, drawing the attention of the two. Summer is standing there smiling fondly at them, and she nods towards the kitchen. “Dinner’s done, you two.” 

Yang runs out of the room immediately, causing both Raven and Summer to laugh lightly. Summer meets her wife’s eyes as she stands and walks over to her; then she wraps her arms loosely around her waist. Raven responds in kind, both of her hands raising to cup the silver-eyed woman’s jaw, drawing her in for a short kiss. Summer hums as she pulls back, and Raven whispers, “How long were you standing there?”

“A few minutes.” Summer smiles, “I hear you’re going to train with her?”

“Nothing too strenuous, I promise,” Raven laughs, knowing where her wife’s concerns are, “You have to admit, it’s a better place for her to focus her energy.”

“As true as that may be, she’s still a little kid. Be careful with her.”

Raven raises an eyebrow with a little smirk, “Didn’t you let Ruby try using Qrow’s scythe?”

Summer shoves her shoulder lightly with a little laugh, “How did you even know about that?”

“Qrow told me. Said she took a real fascination with it.” Raven replies, then she presses a kiss to Summer’s forehead, “I’ll be careful with her, so don’t worry.”

“Thank you.” Summer says softly, only for her eyebrows to raise in surprise as she feels something tug at her dress. 

She glances down to see her younger daughter standing there. “Can we eat now?” the girl asks; Summer and Raven grin.

“Of course, mini-me.” Summer says cheerfully as she bends down to pick Ruby up.

Ruby meets Raven’s eyes with a grin- probably happy to be getting food- and Raven reaches forward to ruffle her hair.

Raven remembers being nervous about being a mother, but now that she is one, she can’t think of being anything else. Anyone with eyes would have seen that Summer was going to be an amazing mother, and she has done nothing but prove that over and over again for the past five years. Summer smiles fondly at Raven a moment later, and the red eyed woman feels her heart soar. They’re happy, and that won’t change anytime soon. 


	4. Day 4: Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer confesses to having feelings for Raven.

“This... is probably going to be our hardest mission yet.” Taiyang says uneasily, “I mean, they’ve sent some high-class hunters and huntresses there and they haven’t returned.”

“Just don’t _choke _and we’ll be fine.” Raven waves him off from her seat leaning back against a chair, arms crossed on her chest and legs up on the table in front of her, “Always are.”

“I agree with Raven,” Summer says reassuringly, “We’re Team STRQ, after all. The best of the best! We’ll probably just be in and out. Those Grimm have nothing on us.”

Qrow scoffs, “Now’s not the time for your optimism, Summer. There is a high chance that we won’t return from this one. What we should be doing is training and preparing ourselves for the worst, not making light of it and then getting devoured when we actually get there.”

“I didn’t mean-”

Raven scowls, and cuts Summer’s reply off, “She wasn’t making light of it, asshole.” she seethes, “She just tried boosting our morale so we actually feel capable. At no point did she suggest not preparing properly. She’s just smart enough to realize that believing this is essentially a suicide mission won’t exactly help our odds.”

Qrow rolls his eyes and stands, “Yeah, _whatever_.” he says moodily, then stalks out of the room. 

Raven glares at his back as he leaves, only peeling her eyes away when she feels a hand rest on her thigh. Tai gets up and follows after Qrow to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid right as Raven meets Summer’s eyes, and the team leader smiles thankfully at her. “You didn’t need to do that, you know.”

“The douche gets on my nerves sometimes. I couldn’t really help it.” Raven sighs, “He’s always berating you for your optimism, and I know that I’m not much better, but at least I’m not an asshole about it.”

“He’s stubborn,” Summer shrugs, “It doesn’t really bother me anymore.”

Raven hums, and it’s followed for silence for a bit. Raven stands, stretching her arms above her head momentarily before reaching for her weapon. She walks over to her dresser to get a change of clothes that she can train in instead of her _stupid _uniform. Then, from behind her she hears Summer whisper, “I’m scared.” Raven’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise, and she turns back to her teammate. Summer stares uneasily at her lap and twiddles her thumbs before meeting red eyes. “I always try to be reassuring for everyone, but I’m _so _scared. What if we do end up like those other huntresses that were sent? I mean, the mission details were a lot more brutal than they usually are. What if-”

“_Stop_.” Raven says, cutting her off for a second time, returning her attention to the dresser in front of her, “We’ve single-handedly taken down a _leviathan _before, Summer. They’re just _beowolves, _and maybe a few nevermore if we’re unlucky. We can _handle _them.”

Summer stares at her for a moment, then whispers, “What if we can’t?”

Raven scoffs, “We _can._ Stop theorizing negatives.” she berates as she meets Summer’s eyes, “It won’t get us anywhere, and it’s not like we can just _decline _this hunt.”

Another silence follows her words. Then, Summer asks, “Can I tell you something?”

Raven sighs, “You know you can tell me anything, Summer, but I swear to the _Gods, _if this is any of that ‘_just in case I die_’ bullshit-”

“I’m in love with you.”

Raven drops her weapon in surprise, and her red-eyes widen. “What?”

Summer shrinks into herself as she watches her teammate’s sword clatter against the floor. When she looks up again, she’s met with a wide eyed stare. Channeling her courage, she repeats, “I’m in love with you. And I wanted to tell you now just in case I didn’t get a chance in the future.”

Raven responds with the first thing that comes to her mind. “Why the _hell _would you be in love with _me_?”

Summer lets out a small huff of amusement, “It’s not really something I can control, Raven.”

Raven laughs. She actually _laughs. _That’s... kind of a _rare _sight. “I’ll never understand you.” Raven says, but it’s with a fond smile as she walks over to her, then kneels in front of her. “With all the amazing people around, your mind chose the worst candidate. Typical.”

Summer chuckles lightly at that, then shrugs, “What can I say, I’ve always been a thrill seeker.”

Raven takes her hand gently, then furrows her eyebrows as she stares at it. “Look, I feel the same way. _But _I think that this is something we need to talk about first, and quite frankly, we don’t have time for that right now.”

Summer smiles, “Who would’ve thought...” Raven raises an eyebrow, “Raven Branwen likes to take things slow.”

Raven rolls her eyes. “Oh, shut up.” Then, she stands, and offers a hand to help Summer up, which she takes easily. “We have some training we need to do.”

“Okay.”

Summer expects Raven to drop her hand right as she’s up, but she doesn’t. Instead, she just stands there; their bodies almost pressed together, and studies her eyes. After a minute, she must’ve found what she was looking for, because she steps back, dropping Summer’s hand with a little smirk. “We’ll talk later.”


	5. Day 5: Beacon Ball

“No.”

“_Come on, _please?”

“Summer.” Raven sighs, placing the pencil she’d been gripping down on the desk in front of her as she pinches the bridge of her nose, “I’m _not _going.”

“Why not?” Summer pouts, pulling out the chair beside her girlfriend, and folding her arms across the back as she sits on it backwards.

“You _know _dancing isn’t my thing, Rose.” Raven says, frowning as she glances over at the silver-eyed girl.

“It isn’t _mine _either, but wouldn’t it be nice to take a little break for once? You’re always studying or training.”

“Because I _enjoy _doing those things.”

“Even _Qrow _is going.” Summer adds in a vane effort to persuade her, but Raven only rolls her eyes.

“So I’d get to watch him flirt with everyone? Yeah,_ no thanks_.”

“As if he’d flirt with anyone but Matéo right now.” Summer scoffs, “Raven, please? I’d really like to go with you.”

Raven smirks at the mention of her brother’s crush, then sobers up and looks Summer in the eyes, “You _really _want me there with you?”

“I wouldn’t have bothered you for half an hour straight if I didn’t.” Summer chuckles, causing her girlfriend to smile with a shake of her head. 

“You’re lucky I love you.” she whispers, then says a bit louder, “_Fine. _I’ll go with you.”

Summer’s resulting smile makes the agreement to go to the dance worth it to Raven. Normally, she wouldn’t be caught dead at an event like that, but she wouldn’t hesitate to agree if it makes Summer happy. Right when Summer started asking her, she knew she wouldn’t be able to keep her resolve very long, but she tried nonetheless. Summer leans the chair forward and presses a quick kiss to her lips, then pulls back looking even brighter than before. “Thank you.” she says, and Raven’s heart flutters- her smile softens as a result.

“When is the ball anyway?” Raven asks after a while, realizing that she never took the time to figure that piece of information out. Summer purses her lips for a moment as she stands from the chair, then she smirks. Summer rarely smirked, so Raven knows she’s up to something. She narrows and her eyes and inquires, “What is that look about?”

“It’s tomorrow.” Summer says, and Raven’s eyes widen in surprise. 

“You waited that long to ask me?”

“I knew you’d say yes.” Summer says mischievously, “You have a soft spot for me, Ms. Branwen.”

Raven bites her lip to prevent her smile from growing as she responds, “As _if.”_

“Should I prove it?”

A smirk. “Give it your best shot.”

Summer smirks back, kneels one leg on the chair to comfortably lean forward and kiss Raven again, but this time as she pulls back, she says, “We’re going dress shopping together, so get ready and meet me outside.”

With that, she leaves, closing the door gently behind her, and leaving Raven sitting there alone. She remains silent for a moment before she clenches her fist against the table. After less than a minute, she drops her gaze and starts laughing. “God _damn _it.” she says somewhat cheerfully, “Using the fact that I’m _whipped _as an argument winner. _Clever _girl.” 

She follows Summer out the door soon after, and the girl smirks at her once again. Raven rolls her eyes, merely saying, “Let’s just get this over with.”

* * *

The next night, Raven is glad that she had accepted. Summer looks _beautiful. _Raven had been there when she chose the dress, but Summer had refused to let her see it. Raven wasn’t much of a dress kind of girl herself, but she still chose to wear one- it’s strapless and red, going down to her knees. She knows that she looks good, but there’s no way that anyone’s attention will be on her tonight, and she knows that for a _fact_ as she sees Summer walk into the room. Qrow nudges her side, whispering something along the lines of, “And you tried to _deny _your crush?”

Her and Summer decided against telling anyone they were together, so at the moment, nobody knows except Taiyang. When she feels her jaw drop slightly, she knows that that’s going to change tonight. There’s no way she’s going to be able to stop herself from kissing her as she stops in front of her. Summer’s dress is also red- _unsurprisingly_\- but it is long, stopping just below her ankles, and there are thin straps holding it up. She’d said she found it in the _exclusives _section, but Raven now knows that’s a lie, seeing as a large, black and _subtle _silhouette of Summer’s logo is on the fabric covering her left side from just below her breast to her upper thigh. She had definitely had the dress tailored. 

Raven watches as Summer scans the room. The girl smiles as she meets her eyes, and starts walking towards her. “Shit,” Raven murmurs, and Qrow chuckles.

“Calm yourself.” he whispers, “I stopped trying after I realized I had no chance. You probably should too.”

Raven knows he’s just trying to look out for her, but she still feels the need to say, “Valiant efforts pay off.” somewhat sarcastically, knowing she had to do very little to catch her girlfriend’s attention.

Summer eventually stops right in front of them, and smiles softly at Raven. “Hey, you.”

Deciding to be a little playful, Raven drawls, “You’re late.”

Summer chuckles, causing Raven’s false stoicism to fall through, and a smile tugs at her lips. “I just wanted to make sure I looked nice,” she says, biting her lip, “After all, I have someone to impress.”

Raven glances to her side momentarily, meeting Qrow’s eyes- not missing the way they shine with sympathy, obviously thinking Summer was confiding in his love struck sister about another crush. So, Raven smirks as she responds, “Well, colour me impressed. Although, I feel a strong need to reassure you that need to do seldom to look stunning.”

Summer immediately flushes the colour of her highlights and dips her head in embarrassment. “Thank you,” she says, “You look stunning as well.” 

Despite her brother being right beside her witnessing this, Raven reaches forward to cup Summer’s jaw, tilting her head back up. Summer steps closer, so Raven pulls her into a soft kiss, and when she pulls back, she does so with an uncharacteristically huge smile. Her other hand raises to about hip level, palm facing upwards as she whispers, “Care to dance?”

Summer returns her smile, then glances down at her hand. She takes it gently and responds, “I thought you’d never ask.”

The two leave a dumbfounded Qrow standing there, his eyebrows still raised slightly in surprise.


	6. Day 6: Meeting the Tribe

“They’re different from what you’re used to, Summer.” Raven says slowly, coming to a stop before the gates- the single barrier separating them from the only part of Raven’s life she has yet to show Summer.

The shorter girl only smiles. “_You’re _different than what I’m used to, and I’m not pushing you away am I?

“It really doesn’t bother you?” Raven prompts, “We’re _bandits, _Summer.”

“So what?” she laughs, “I know you, Raven. You’d never hurt _me, _and you’d never do anything that wasn’t justified in some way. Plus, their your _family_. You were raised by the people in there.”

Raven sighs. Then, she meets her silver eyes. “I left something out.”

Summer only raises an eyebrow, curiosity suddenly filling her features. “Oh?”

“I’m-” Raven pauses as she glances back at the gates, motioning for the guard to open them, “I’m going to be their leader soon. The current one, Ella informed that she’d be stepping down, and she wanted me to take over. Since Qrow and I were too young at the time, she replaced my mother as leader when she died.”

Summer is a little surprised. Then, she realizes that she can definitely see Raven leading a group of bandits. She knows what Raven is capable of- knows she’s not exactly the most _law-abiding _person. Raven has always been a good leader- despite not leading their team, but that wasn’t really her choice. She was stubborn, and could be terrifying at times. Well, not to _Summer_, but she was biased and Raven had never- _would _never- direct that anger towards her; she got to see the side of her that others did not. Raven has a very intimidating resting face. “Raven! You’re back!” a young man calls as soon as they step inside, and he kicks off of the wall he’d been leaning against.

Summer studies him as he walks over. He seems to be about their age- very early twenties- late twenties at _most. _He has clean, white hair styled into a quiff, slim green eyes, and Summer has to admit- he’s quite handsome. He meets Raven’s eyes with a little smirk, then focuses his attention on Summer. “Hey there,” he says as he offers a hand- not _flirtatiously, _but he’s attempting to be friendly. “The name’s Cicero, and you are?”

Raven meets her eyes and gives a little nod, so she reaches forward, sending a smile back as she says, “Summer.”

He nods slightly, “Nice name. It suits you.”

“If you keep flirting, I may have to punch you.” Raven says jokingly, lips quirking up into a smirk, and Cicero immediately raises his hands in innocence, taking a step back. 

“Oh, come on Rae, I’ve _got _a man already.” he chuckles, “Plus, she’s not exactly my type.”

Raven lets out a huff of amusement, “Yes, I’m aware.”

One of his hands that are still raised points at Summer as he quickly adds, “Not that whoever wins your heart isn’t lucky.”

“I am quite lucky, aren’t I?” Raven drawls, and Cicero smiles.

“You mean someone finally pinned Raven down? _Sweet_. Maybe she’ll be less of ass then.”

“Watch your tongue or you’ll lose it.” Raven quips, and Cicero clicks his tongue.

“Or _not.” _he laughs, “Anyway, I’ll leave you two be. I have some... _business _to attend to. It was a pleasure to meet you, Summer. Enjoy your visit.”

Summer watches him pull on his hood and walk out of the gates for a moment, and then feels a hand wrap around her wrist as Raven starts to pull her towards a hut at the back of the camp. Summer’s eyes fall on her girlfriend, curious as to who Cicero was in regards to her. “We’ve been friends since we were young,” Raven says, filling in the gaps in Summer’s mind, “He joined the tribe at a very young age, and he always had a skill set that intrigued me. We used to train together a lot. I was the first person he came out to, and vice versa.”

“You two were close then.” Summer says, failing to stop the small amount of jealousy that slips into her tone.

Raven smirks, “No need to worry, Rose. He plays for a different side.”

Summer chuckles, then teases, “I know, I know. I’m just jealous that he saw you when you were a little brat.”

Raven’s about to respond, when someone else does it for her, “And what a brat she was.”

Summer glances behind her girlfriend to meet the eyes of a middle-aged woman with short brown hair, piercing yellow eyes, and caramel skin. “Everyone’s trying to pick fights with me today, huh?” Raven says with a shake of her head, but her smile betrays her as the woman stops beside her and ruffles her hair. 

“No fight picking here, young one. Just stating facts.” she smiles, then turns to look Summer up and down, “I overheard that you have a girlfriend?”

“Eavesdropped, you mean?”

“Meh,” the woman shrugs, “Show a thief a jewel and they’ll steal it.” Raven turns to meet this woman’s gaze, and when she does, the woman raises an eyebrow, “Are you going to introduce us or not, Branwen? Time is money.”

Red eyes roll, but Raven nonetheless says, “Ella, this is Summer. Summer, this is Ella Gibson- current leader of the tribe.”

Summer smiles. Although, Raven hadn’t really mentioned it, Ella must have filled a pretty big role in her life after both of her parents died. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Gibson.”

“Oh, _please_. Formalities aren’t necessary here, Summer.” Ella smiles, “Welcome to our home.”

Raven smiles too, then meets Summer’s eyes, and for some odd reason, Summer feels that Raven doesn’t agree with something she’d said.

And she was right.

The tribe isn’t Raven’s home. Summer is. 


	7. Day 7: Pregnancy/Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what these prompts mean- but I decided to make this a sequel to my fanfiction from day 3- so it consists of Raven and a 20 year old Yang sparring as Summer and Ruby watch. :P

“You’re losing your touch.” Yang grunts as she easily ducks under the thrown punch, but her mother is quick enough to block her counter-attack.

“I’m not,” Raven chuckles breathlessly, then steps backwards to avoid another blow. “But, your fighting style has altered since the last time I saw you.”

“There’s a _reason _for that.” Ruby says sarcastically from her place sitting cross-legged on the ground a few feet away, and Raven watches her elder daughter throw a glare over her shoulder. 

“Ruby!” Yang seethes, and her sister laughs.

Summer, who’s sitting beside Ruby, raises an eyebrow. “Well, now you _have _to tell us.”

Raven grabs Yang’s hand as she punches the next time, using the momentum to knock her to the ground and pin her. She smiles at the look of shock on her daughter’s face, then stands up. She dusts off her clothing quickly before offering a hand to the blonde, who accepts it and lets herself be pulled up. “Whatever it is has you _quite _distracted, sunflower.”

Yang sighs, glaring at her sister. “It’s nothing. I guess I’ve just adapted a few tricks from the people I’ve been sparring with.”

“_Person _you’ve been sparring with.” Ruby corrects, and Yang grits her teeth. 

“Holy shit, Ruby.” she chides, “You’re terrible at keeping secrets.”

“You’re the one who said you’d tell them,” Ruby smiles, “I knew you were going to chicken out. Do you really think they’d care?”

Raven takes a seat beside Summer, giving her wife a quick peck on the lips as she does so, leaving Yang as the only one still standing. Summer intertwines their fingers as she pulls back, giving a small smile before turning to Yang. “Care about what?”

“I didn’t want to make a big deal out of this,” Yang says, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment, “But I guess I have no choice now.”

Ruby adds, “She’s been stressed about this for so long, and it worried me. I know she has nothing to worry about though.”

“This is quite the build up for something that wasn’t supposed to be a big deal.” Raven chuckles, rubbing her thumb absentmindedly across the back of Summer’s hand. 

Yang shrugs, sitting down in front of them, “I have a girlfriend.”

Ruby smiles widely, giving her sister a big thumbs up. Their parents already know about Ruby being ace, and Yang being pansexual, so Ruby isn’t sure why Yang was so stressed about telling them.

Summer smiles, “Oh, that’s wonderful, Yang!” she says, “What’s her name?”

“That’s the part I was worried about, see-” Yang takes a deep breath, then meets Raven’s eyes, “It’s Blake.”

Summer’s eyes widen in shock, but Raven just smirks. “That would’ve been my first guess. You two seemed awfully close when she and Weiss were over.”

“Heh, yeah.” Yang laughs nervously, “So, you don’t mind?”

“Why would we mind?” Summer asks. 

“I don’t know. I was worried you guys might resent her after everything.” Yang mumbles, staring at the hands clasped in her lap- one bionic, one of flesh and blood.

“We trust your judgement, Yang.” Raven says, then gives her wife a sly smile, “You should’ve seen your mother’s parents’ reactions when they met _me _for the first time. The Branwen tribe was fairly well known at the time for a string of thefts in the area.”

Summer laughs, “My dad watched you like a hawk the entire night.”

“But I was nothing less than civil the whole time.” Raven reminds her.

Summer presses a kiss to her cheek, “They came around eventually.”

Raven scoffs, “Yeah, after I went to their house without you and explained my intentions... and asked for their blessing.”

Summer pulls back and looks into her eyes, “_You _asked for their blessing?”

Raven smirks, “Well, I knew how important your parents were to you, and if I was going to propose, I wanted them to like me.” 

Summer grins, “I knew you cared.”

“About you? Always.” Raven fires back immediately, and then two pained groans ring out in the air.

“_Gross.” _Ruby says, and then Yang adds, “Around the children, guys? Really?”

Summer smirks, “True love cares not about the time nor the place.”

Raven squeezes her hand gently, and when Summer meets her eyes, Raven has one of the biggest smiles she’s ever seen adorning her face. 


End file.
